I Can't Stand It
by Lexy McNeal
Summary: Kurt Hummel is irrevocably in love with Blaine Anderson. He knew this, and he accepted it. Blaine Anderson is head over heels in love with Kurt Hummel, except he doesn't know this, he is still blissfully unaware.


**Author's Note: This is my first FanFiction. I just heard this song and knew it would be perfect for Klaine. The song is Can't Stand It by Nevershoutnever! I love it so much. I'd be forever grateful if you'd review and give me some constructive criticism on my first try at FanFiction. Please and thank you! Also, I don't own Glee or the song (sadly).**

Kurt Hummel has been irrevocably in love with Blaine Anderson since he stopped him on the stairs and Blaine held his hand without giving it a second thought. Kurt knew this, and he accepted it.

Blaine Anderson has been head over heels in love with Kurt Hummel since that exact same moment, except he doesn't know this, he is still blissfully unaware. He still thinks that he thinks of Kurt in a totally platonic way. He doesn't take notice when their hands brush under the table and both him and Kurt's breaths hitch. He doesn't seem to be aware of the way his face lights up every time his phone rings and he sees that the caller ID says Kurt or when that same boy walks into Warbler's practice. He's in denial and Wes and David have had quite enough of it. Really.

So, they decide to give Blaine a little push, if you will, in the right direction. One day after they had spent all two hours of Warbler's practice watching Kurt blush every time Blaine looked at him while he was singing and Blaine smiling goofily every time Kurt blushed, they decided that Blaine's best bet of getting Kurt was to serenade him with song. Wes and David thought this was the perfect plan. The only thing in their way was the fact that Blaine still had no idea he was in love with Kurt. They decided they needed to fix that.

David cornered Blaine after Warbler's practice that day and waited for Wes—who really has always been better at talking about feelings—to gather up his stuff and place his gavel back in its polished mahogany carrying case. When the gavel was safely back in its place, Wes walked over to David's side and gave Blaine his "knowing" look.

"What?" Blaine asked in surprise at his friend's sudden change in expression.

"I'd say 'you know what', but the sad thing is, I really don't think you do," Wes replied.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine was getting worried.

"He's talking about how you are so in love with one Kurt Hummel, but can't even seem to see it yourself," said David finally jumping into the conversation.

"Thank you David." Wes then proceeds to put his hand on his hip and give Blaine his best "bitch, please" glare. Blaine just stared at his two best friends—besides Kurt of course—flabbergasted. He didn't know what to say. He stumbled over his words for a few seconds before Wes decided to speak again.

"I honestly don't know how you've been able to stay oblivious this long. And you know the kicker? We happen to know for a fact that Kurt feels the same way."

"What? How could you possibly know that?" Blaine asked curiously.

"We accidentally overheard him tell his former glee club teacher after you two sang 'Baby it's Cold Outside', but that's beside the point." David interjected.

"The point is, you're totally in love and you need to realize it before it's too late. We've never seen you like this with any other guy, ever. It doesn't take a genius to see through that façade you've got going," said Wes.

"I know," Blaine said dejectedly. It took the two boys across from him a second to register what they'd just heard.

"You know?" screamed both Wes and David at the same time.

"I know how much I love Kurt. I've just been pushing it down because I thought that a friendship would be better for him right now. And, honestly, I was scared he might reject me. I mean, I'm the first openly gay guy that Kurt's ever met. What are the chances that he'll fall in love with me? Especially when he's the most perfect, compassionate, and beautiful boy to walk the face of the earth; it's like he just stepped out of a Victorian romance novel. How could someone that amazing ever want to be with me?" Blaine turned away from his friends to gaze longingly through the window.

"There are so many things wrong with that little speech, I don't even know where to begin," Wes said sarcastically, "One, you've known that you love him all this time and you're just hiding it from him? Two, how is a friendship better for anybody when you're both so obviously in love that it physically gives us cavities every time we look at you? Three, he's not gonna reject you. Four, the chances that he'll fall in love with you are apparently pretty high since he's already admitted it to his former teacher. Five, a Victorian romance novel, really? And six, someone that amazing does want to be with you, and you want to be with him. So, stop being an idiot and go get him before someone else does."

Blaine was stunned by Wes's monologue and tried to go back through everything Wes just said and find a place to argue, but he couldn't. Because Wes was right, and he needed to tell Kurt how he felt before someone else could. Blaine knew just how to do it. He suddenly ran from the Warbler's practice room towards the dorms. Wes and David gave each other smug looks as Wes called out after Blaine.

"Try serenading him, man." Blaine smiled when he heard this. It was like Wes could read his mind.

Blaine ran up to his dorm to grab his guitar and them sprinted back down to the commons to find Kurt. Luckily Blaine found him alone, studying—of course. He walked up to the younger boy and tapped him on the shoulder. Kurt turned around, looking startled, but his expression softened when he saw that it was Blaine behind him.

"Hey you," Kurt greeted with a smile on his lips, "what are you doing here? And what's with the guitar?" Blaine smiled and cleared his throat.

"Kurt, there's something that I really need to say to you, but I'm not that great with words, so I'd like to sing it, if that's okay." Kurt smiled and gave him a nod to proceed. Blaine took a seat on a chair across from Kurt and started to strum.

_Baby, I love you  
>I never want to let you go<br>The more I think about,  
>The more I want to let you know<br>That everything you do,  
>Is super freakin' cute<br>And I can't stand it_

As soon as Kurt heard the first words of the song his head shut down. It told him not to get his hopes up, that maybe Blaine was just practicing for some show like "Baby it's Cold Outside", but when he noticed the feelings and emotions pouring from Blaine's eyes—more emotion than he's ever seen him put into anything—he knew that Blaine meant every word. Blaine smiled when he saw the realization hit Kurt.

_I've been searching for  
>A boy that's just like you<br>Cause I know  
>That your heart is true<em>

_Baby, I love you  
>I never want to let you go<br>The more I think about,  
>The more I want to let you know<br>That everything you do,  
>Is super duper cute<br>And I can't stand it_

Kurt's eyes started welling up with unshed tears and he couldn't believe that this was actually happening. The boy of his dreams was really singing a song to him about how cute he thought he was and telling him that he loved him. He really, truly thought he would faint, but he told himself not to, not wanting to miss a second of this magical moment.

_Let's sell all our shit,  
>And run away<br>To sail the ocean blue  
>Then you'll know,<br>That my heart is true, yeah_

_Baby, I love you_  
><em>I never want to let you go<em>  
><em>The more I think about,<em>  
><em>The more I want to let you know<em>  
><em>That everything you do,<em>  
><em>Is super duper cute<em>  
><em>And I can't stand it<em>

Blaine could see how touched Kurt was and knew that he'd made the right choice. He knew at that moment that Kurt really did love him back and he was already daydreaming about their future together.

_You, you got me where you want me  
>Cause I'll do anything to please you<br>Just to make it through  
>Another year<em>

_You, I saw you across the room_  
><em>And I knew that this was gonna<em>  
><em>Blossom into something beautiful<em>  
><em>You're beautiful<em>

Kurt blushed profusely when Blaine sang that last line. Blaine smiled brightly seeing Kurt blush and both boys chuckled inwardly at their own cheesiness.

_Baby, I love you  
>I never want to let you go<br>The more I think about,  
>The more I want to let you know<br>That everything you do,  
>Is super duper cute<br>And I can't stand it_

_Baby, I love you_  
><em>I never want to let you go<em>  
><em>The more I think about,<em>  
><em>The more I want to let you know<em>  
><em>That everything you do,<em>  
><em>Is super duper cute<em>  
><em>And I can't stand it<em>  
><em>And I can't stand it<em>  
><em>No I can't stand it<em>

As Blaine strummed the last note on his guitar, both boys looked at each other. Blaine saw hopefulness and apprehension, but at the same time, love in Kurt's eyes. Kurt saw relief and acceptance, but at the same time love in Blaine's eyes. Blaine knew he had to say something, anything to break the palpable silence between them.

"And I really mean it." Kurt smiled enormously at this and on a spur of the moment decision, jumped up and closed the space between them. As Kurt's lips hit Blaine's with a ferocity that he'd never seen in the taller, but slighter boy before, Blaine automatically threw his guitar on a plush chair and stood up to help close the distance. Before they really knew what was going on, the two were all over each other. The kiss lasted quite awhile and when they finally had to break it—damn need for oxygen—they leaned their foreheads together, breathing heavily.

"I really can't stand it," Blaine said with an amused lilt to his voice. Kurt chuckled and smiled before attacking Blaine's perfect lips once again.


End file.
